


Teach you a lesson

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, First Time, Liam is filthy in this, M/M, Threesome, Toys, bathroom fuck, dubcon, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn walks in on Liam and Niall who are supposed to be in a platonic relationship, and Liam won't let Zayn get away with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach you a lesson

**Author's Note:**

> i really need help with those titles T_T

" Niall…wake up baby… "

Niall groaned and turned over. He hated this. He hated when people woke him up He just wanted to close his eyes and never open them again. But Liam had different plans. After five minutes of struggling, Niall finally opened his eyes. He was welcomed by a cute peck on the lips from his boyfriend. What a way to make him smile when he was feeling all moody and shitty after getting out of bed.  
He quickly took a shower and slipped on some grey boxers. When he came back to the bedroom he found Liam also in his underwear, his hand clasped around a little shiny object.

“Liam what’s that?” Niall asked climbing on the bed. They had plenty of time before their set of interviews today so they could still chill a little bit in their flat. Liam turned to face his boyfriend, eyes dark filled with an obvious flow of desire. He grabbed both the other boy’s wrists and pushed him on the bed.

“Was thinking…..you remember that fantasy of yours”

Niall gulped but nodded his head, remembering clearly what Liam was talking about. If they were thinking about the same thing cause Niall had plenty of kinks and Liam always made sure to please him.

“I’m gonna make it happen.” With that he showed the object he was holding seconds before. It was a buttplug. A transparent medium sized plug…and Niall sure knew where that thing was going to go. He licked his lips, hitching his breaths. Today they had interviews and probably some photoshoots. This was risky but it was exciting. And Niall loved what was exciting. Liam urged him to tug his boxers down and he did so before throwing himself back on the bed. Liam opened a drawer, and closed it after picking a small bottle from it.

“You’re going to do it yourself” he groaned as he poured the gel on the toy. Niall eagerly grabbed the slick plug, pushed his arm between his open legs and teased his hole, circling the point around it. He was already pushing his hips down, craving for it. He wouldn’t admit that he loved cock, but he just liked the idea of having his hole filled with anything he could fit inside.

“Look at you begging for it” Liam smirked and placed his hand on top of Niall’s forcing the object inside him. Niall moaned quietly, sensing the first stretch of the day. Once he was set, Liam throws his clothes at his face, ordering him to get dressed. He could feel it. He could feel the constant stretch as he walked down the stairs in a pair of loose trousers. Every step he took made the plug brush against his prostate. Today was going to be a pretty long day.  
He was already halfway through the day. He’d managed to keep his gaze away from his boyfriend, knowing Liam could tease him from any distance. They had always managed to get off quickly in the toilet or some other discreet place. None of the other lads knew about their relationship. Of course they suspected a thing or two, but they would never find the time to think about it.  
Right now, our blonde boy was washing his hand getting ready for the last interview of the day. He sighed, ignoring his half hard cock, thinking about how open and wet he would already be when Liam would tear his pants off and fuck him into the mattress. Yeah he definitely loved cock. He barely grabbed the cloth when he felt two palms pushing him into a cubicle. His head banged the wall behind him as the hands pushed his bottoms down. Seeing a flash of brown, he immediately relaxed, recognizing his boyfriend, but he never really got the chance to acknowledge his presence.  
He gasped, feeling long fingers grasp around the pad of the buttplug. Liam removed it quickly ignoring the whines and complaints he received from Niall. He peeled his own pants off, making his obvious erection stick out in an obscene way. He flipped Niall around, making him face the wall, cheek pressed on the cool surface. Knowing Niall would be stretched enough, Liam curved the small of his back towards him and pushed his cock inside the pink hole. Instinctively, Niall pushed back, satisfied of being full again. His cock was rising fast, as Liam pounded into him, reaching his arm around to hold his chest. Niall moaned throwing his head back, resting it on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He searched desperately for something to hold on to and soon gave up, leaning his whole body on the wall again.

“Been thinking ‘bout your ass all day.” Liam slurred hotly into the shell of the blonde’s ear. Niall responded with a deep whine, pushing his bum back to meet the other boy’s hip thrusts. His cock was aching, rubbing on the cold area. But it was a nice feeling. Add to that Liam pounding between his pale cheeks. Liam was rough, like always when they had to be quick. He was rough, Niall would end up sore, but he wouldn’t complain cause he absolutely loved it.

“I’ll fill you up with my cum…and leave you like this” Liam soon stabbed his cock on the fleshy nub he knew was Niall’s prostate. He could always feel when he hit his spot. Heat was building fast, and Niall knew he wasn’t going to last. He was vocal. Especially when he couldn’t hold it anymore. Liam as usual, would fit his big palm onto his jaw. Silencing any sounds that would emerge from his throat.

“Zayn where’re you going?  
-Need a piss” the boy replied, dropping his phone into Harry’s hands. Their next interview would start in about ten minutes. And Niall and Liam had disappeared. At least that’s what he thought until he neared the bathroom door. Muffled sounds arose from the very back of the room when he pushed door clumsily half locked. He heard moans and grunts and thought at first that someone was hurt….or at least masturbating. But his hears definitely heard the muffled “Liam” hissed through tight teeth. Zayn felt like the blood was flushed out of him. He could just walk out. Sit back and pretend nothing happened and that he was just hearing voices. But he was pretty sure two people were getting themselves off and he was also sure that one of these people was Liam. So he might just as well peek on them. He felt like his feet were making an awful noise as he dragged them on the squeaky clean tiles. As he walked pass each cabin the sound of slapping skin were more and more obvious. Yeah they were definitely fucking. His heart was pounding, he still had a chance to run away. But he was so close.  
Those exact words came out of Liam’s mouth as a whisper, this burning sensation ripping through his body. He felt like something was coming…(no pun intended) or more like someone. The idea of getting caught multiplied his forces, causing Niall to slip a low “Liam” out of his lips. He thrusted a bit more and soon he felt like he was coming. But he wasn’t alone. The little door was a little more open than it was supposed to be, and the dark eyes he looked into were a little more wide than they should be. He was looking right into Zayn’s eyes as he filled Niall’s tight ass with his semen.

***

It’s as if he teleported to his seat. Zayn was breathing fast, his heartbeat was softening but he still couldn’t get that sight out of his mind. He caught the last seconds of the act but he remembers clearly the cock sliding in and out and the look in Liam’s eyes when he orgasmed. And Zayn would lie if that wasn’t one of the hottest things he had to witness. Even if Liam was a guy…and even if he was fucking another guy which appeared to be his bandmate also. Well at least he was settled. Liam and Niall were dating. Or at least fucking. Yeah definitely. He ignored the interviewer’s questions. And he ignored Liam’s burning gaze. He just thought about the little scene he assisted to that kept replaying like a movie.

“Zayn’s coming with us!” Liam announced fifteen minutes later when they were discussing about sharing car shifts. Niall gave a look towards him. He had planned his night differently. Especially with his butt plugged crack leaking lube and fresh cum. Damn was he filthy. But still, he enjoyed it. And yeah that’s how Zayn ended up in their car that evening. Liam was a bit awkward, giving Zayn what seemed like death stares but more like “I’m going to fuck the life out of you” stares. And that was hot. Whether Zayn was there or not. Niall was going to get fucked again and little did he know that that car ride was heading to one on the best fucks of his life.

“Liam..”

\- “shut up!” Liam pushed Zayn out of the car and into his and Niall’s shared flat. Niall followed silently. As soon as the door closed , Liam took the lead, heading directly for the bedroom. Lights were on, doors were shut and Zayn’s back was flat on the mattress.

“Take your clothes off” Liam whispered in a breath into his boyfriend’s ear. Niall winced, unsure but he never dared disobeying so instead his quietly removed his jacket. He was standing awkwardly at the end of the bed, kicking his shoes off and soon his fingers fiddled with the zipper of his pants.  
Zayn could do nothing but stare. Liam having disappeared from his view, and Niall willingly stripping for him. What had he got himself into again? He had no idea, his body was torn between getting the fuck out of here or stay and see what would happen to him.

“Like what you see Malik?” a voice that came from nowhere fell directly into his ear. He jumped feeling slender fingers running up his legs. Now that’s new. And Niall was in a pair of tight briefs. And his cheeks were flushed (they were more often than not mind you). And Liam was moving again murmuring instructions into well…his lover’s ears which turned Zayn on more than it should.  
Niall climbed on the bed, placing himself on all fours, pants still around his pale bum. And Zayn would lie if he didn’t say he looked at the little curve of it.

“Too much clothes” Liam mumbled peeling the boy’s layers of fabric off. That’s approximately the point where Zayn regained his voice he didn’t know he had lost.

“Liam wh-what’re you doing?

-Teach you a lesson” and there went Zayn’s last piece of clothing. He usually wasn’t embarrassed no. Being naked in front of his mates was for him one of the most natural things. But naked, and half hard because stripping and hot breath was definitely an unusual situation.

“Take his boxers off.” Zayn moved quickly and gasped as quickly when he discovered that Niall’s cheeks were parted with well…  
an odd looking object. Curious as he was, he placed a single finger on the pad, unintentionally pushing it a little bit further. Niall responded with a twitch of his cock swaying lazily between his thighs.

“So wet” he whispered when drops of a clear liquid ran down his leg. And Zayn completely forgot he was naked and touching his best mate’s bum. And he completely forgot that he was actually naked and that his two mates were fuck buddies and that Liam was staring at his every move. But right now…he didn’t really care. Because he loved sex and he loved what was wet.

“Zayn hands off” Liam snapped, coming out of a room with several objects in his hands. Those hands that soon sheltered the dark semi erected cock. Zayn jumped for the second time when Liam pumped his hands a few time, a dirty smirk painted on his face. And that was another new thing for Zayn. Because before himself, a man never touched his cock. And he found out he liked it. But Liam was gone too soon. And Zayn didn’t intend to groan in disappointment, but he did. Niall flipped over, crossing his legs indian style. He frotted gently his bum on the sheet loving the friction he gave to himself.

“You know what these are Zayn?” Liam had removed half of his clothes, holding a clear bottle in one hand and a quite small black dildo in the other. Well Liam had a thing for sex toys apparently. He nodded ignoring his cock throbbing oh his stomach. Liam threw the bottle into Niall’s hands and dropped his knees into the mattress.

“This is going inside your tight virgin ass you’d like that?” And Zayn could do nothing else but lick his lips and shake his head up and down because this was a new Liam he was discovering. And this new shade of personality pleased him very much. “Niall’s gonna open you up. Don’t worry he’ll be gentle” it’s as if old sensible Liam Payne was back. But it lasted no longer than a quarter of a second. Or maybe he imagined it.

“Hands and knees” The blonde’s soft voice rose up from the left. Zayn obliged, digging his palms and knees into the sheet. This was happening and…shit that was hot. Niall separated the coffee coloured cheeks, mouth watering, already feeling the walls clenching around his thick fingers. For now he just had to make the boy relax. He remembers his first time and he also remembers that it stung quite a lot. His tongue found its way out and soon collided with the rim leaving a thin layer of saliva. Zayn held his breath, hands curved around the headboard head dropping fast. Niall loved the way Zayn tasted. So he licked again and again, his nose nudging sometimes against the crease. And Zayn moaned and moaned grinding his hips back whenever Niall would place his lips around the ring and suck in all his grunts and groans. Once he was loose and wet, Niall coated his fingers in lube and quickly tapped his finger on the pink hole. Zayn was breathing fast, both impatient and scared. He immediately untensed when a soothing palm stroked his shoulders back and forth. Probably Liam. Although it was surely Liam whispering sweet nothings to him while Niall forced his index inside. He twisted and turned his digit, tickling the fleshy walls, searching for the sensitive bud that he knew would send sparkles to Zayn’s body. And he knew he found it when Zayn nearly choked on the air he was struggling to release. He prodded the spot easing a second finger at the same time, creating the first real stretch. And Zayn loved the feeling. Niall was gentle, but rough at the same time. Zayn felt the heat he was feeling every time he was reaching the edge but he never actually reached it because Niall’s hands were removed and Liam tore away from him.

“Take that out” Liam pointed his chin towards Niall’s wiggling ass. Zayn’s eyes widen but he curved his fingers around the base and pulled slightly. The butt plug was buried deep into Niall’s contracted insides and resisted a little bit. He pulled a little harder, producing a wet sucking sound. Niall whimpered and Zayn also whimpered when he had full sight of the opened hole, dripping come and well…Zayn felt like plunging deep balls into that welcoming entrance.

“Spread Zayn” Zayn brought his knees to his chest shivering when Liam nudged the black dildo against his crack. “Li…Liam” Zayn begged. And he was pleased. The tip of the small object entered him and it was as large as two fingers so it didn’t hurt that much. He guessed Liam didn’t want to take his virginity. He could understand that. “Ready?” Liam still had his hand buried between Zayn’s cheeks. Ready for what? Zayn was pretty sure he had gone far enough. He still nodded and shit. He heard a clicking noise and felt like his body was plunged into an immense pool of lava. That was a vibrator, and it was settled right on his prostate. His back climbed off the bed, he clutched the first thing he found, that is to say Niall’s wrist.

“Oh…oh fuccck” He rubbed his body on the sheet, feet batting like wings and arms flailing everywhere. Liam was satisfied, each moan and whine was well earned, and so he pushed the vibrator a bit harder. This time Zayn closed his eyes. He was close, he could see stars. He was close but not enough. He needed more. And that’s exactly what he begged for.  
Niall climbed on his body pressing his wet hole on the hard cock. He moved his hips back and forth, smearing pre cum all over the place but he couldn’t really care less. Instead, he guided Zayn’s cock inside of him and slowly sank down. It felt good. Being filled again. With a new cock. So he moved up and down, placing his hands on Zayn’s sweaty torso.

“Niall….ohmygod..Oh” He arched his back and tried to bend his legs. He gripped Niall’s narrow hips but realised he was holding him tight enough to leave dark bruises. He couldn’t think. He forgot how to function. And the vibrations where still flowing inside his body. And Liam’s fingers forced their way into Niall’s hole, just when he was lifting his hips up. “Niall you gonna be good and take us both yeah?” Niall sighed and gasped but let out a breathless “yeah”. Liam told him to stop moving. Niall did as so, waiting for Liam.

Liam soon arrived with a slicked cock. He pressed his tip into the wet rim. Niall groaned and dropped his head. This was just what he needed. And it did hurt. A lot actually. But it was good hurt and it was two cocks inside of him right now. Zayn was moving with quick little thrusts, his body spasming at every vibration. His length was sliding against Liam’s and the friction soon became too much for all three of them. Niall could barely move anymore, clenching around the two members. Liam had already used more than half of his stamina and his climax was building fast. Zayn cried, the pressure was too much and not enough at the same time. It was all hot and wet and slippery, both cocks hit the sensitive spot making Niall arch in pleasure and scream in response. Niall pushed his back on his boyfriend’s chest. Just like in the toilet. He rocked into him slowly, the three boys feeling every brush, every shiver and every vibration. Suddenly Zayn released all the air gathered in his lungs in one hoarse cry and a white liquid was pouring out of poor Niall’s abused hole. Niall followed when Liam slipped in and stabbed the prostate. His cum was leaking onto the boy’s skin and he contracted his walls once more. Liam couldn’t take it anymore. He brought himself out and worked his shaft quickly until he was coming all over the blonde’s back.  
Zayn pushed the two boys off of him and quickly put his hand between his legs to pull the vibrator out. His body was numb and sticky. He’d just experienced the best stimulation of his life.

Niall pushed himself on the bed to lie properly next to Zayn. “Zayn” he called in a weak voice “what did you do?” Not that he was complaining or regretting.

“Next time he fucks you in the toilet, call me okay” he joked before feeling his eyelids close slowly. Well if he had a lesson to learn he didn’t know what it was and he wouldn’t mind opening a chapter two. Because having sex with a girl was great. But it was even better with a bloke. And that’s a thing Zayn could definitely get used to.


End file.
